Die, Die my Darling
by Anayuki
Summary: 'Arthur never did have thoughts many would consider evil or bad. In fact, he considered himself to be a very sane person. That was… until Jones had come into his life. He sucked up every bit of sanity he had and used it for his own benefits. The thought made the wheels on the Brit's head turn… Things would be so much better if his darling would just die and shut his pretty mouth.'


**Hello So I did this based on the song _Die, Die my Darling _by The Misfits and yeah. Not really much to say except that there is gore, violence, and sex in this. Anyways, Happy readings!  
**

**I do not own the song or Hetalia.**

***Oh and thank you Bai-Marionette for Toby the Turtle :) Also thank you to Lady Pyrien for that challenge.  
**

* * *

_Die Die Die my Darling, don't utter a single word._

_Die Die Die my Darling, just shut your pretty mouth._

_I'll be seeing you again. _

_I'll be seeing you in hell._

…..

That song was a favourite of Alfred's, the now ex boyfriend of Arthur Kirkland. The Briton didn't really understand why he liked it so much at the beginning though. When he had heard it himself, he couldn't make out the words. In fact, it sounded very… raw. But Alfred explained to him that The Misfits didn't have much money in the beginning to have a better sound but it's still an amazing song. And Arthur couldn't agree anymore…

The Metallica version made it very clear and the lyrics were now understandable to Arthur. The meaning of it was so clear.

The song was about murder.

Arthur knew the American probably didn't know what it meant, being very oblivious to many things to start with. Exactly how many songs did he actually understand from them?

The British man made enough of an effort to actually look up more Misfits songs and music for his (now ex) American boyfriend and according to his research a lot of their songs were about murder, blood, and grotesque details. It was basically a horror movie fitted into a song that lasted in between 2 to 4 minutes. In the process of studying them, he became a big fan as well.

…

"Yeah… it just isn't going to work out, y'know. So don't take it so harshly, but I'm breaking up with you."

It was their final date at the pizzeria in Downtown LA, nearby the Staples Centre and Los Angeles Convention Centre. Their first date had also been there as well. The pizza was good, the owners claiming it was authentic New York style pizza, but who knows really. Alfred had called Arthur earlier that day, saying that they needed to talk. The Brit knew what that meant of course…

"You're… breaking up with me?" Arthur asked with a hurt tone in his voice.

Alfred kept staring outside the window but once in a while looked back the spiky haired blonde. He had his hopes that maybe after 5 years of being in a relationship with each other that maybe the American planned to propose to him at the place they first went out. Sure it wasn't the most romantic area but the Brit figured that most American males do that… propose to their girlfriends or boyfriends in the location of their first date.

"Um… well yeah I already made that clear enough, didn't I Artie?"

"Don't call me Artie, you insufferable git."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways I was still hoping that we could be friends with each other still. You're an awesome dude and all so I really don't want to lose you… in a friendly sense."

Arthur honestly didn't know whether he should be glad Alfred had considered keeping connections or punch him in the face. As tempting as the second choice sounded, he knew he probably shouldn't and couldn't at the moment.

"….Okay." Was all he was able to respond.

After that the dirty blonde flashed a huge ass grin onto his face. "Oh really man! God, I'm glad!" Then his mobile rang with the ringtone of Adam Lambert's _Fever_. That used to be the ringtone Alfred used for the Brit…

He picked it up almost immediately and the next thing he said shattered Arthur's heart almost completely.

"Hey baby! Oh nothing, I just broke up with Arthur now. Yeah, now it's all good. So you're at that restaurant near the Kodak Theatre? Okay! I'm on my way!" Then he hung up, still having that damn smile on his face.

Did he have no shame at all? No, of course he didn't! So Alfred broke up with him for somebody else? Well that was outrageous! He'd never do that to the Englishman! But for the past couple of months he'd been distant and they would see each other less often. And considering the American's personality… Arthur wanted to cry so badly at that moment. He didn't even hear the dirty blonde who was just in front of him seconds ago say a quick goodbye and leave.

It wasn't until the people who worked there asked him a question that he finally took in everything that had just happened to him.

"Hey buddy, you okay there?"

Arthur looked over to the register counter to see a few of the workers looking at him worryingly. At that moment tears started to well up in his eyes and he quickly ran out of the door, sobbing and heading back towards the Metro Station. Damn that pizzeria! Damn love! Damn fucking Alfred F. Jones!

….

Instead of going back to his apartment, Arthur got onto the metro that lead him all the way to North Hollywood, where his best friend since childhood, Kiku, lived at. In fact, he lived right across from the exit of the station.

The Brit held onto a now tear-soaked pillow from his friend's couch tightly against his chest. Kiku sat next to him on the couch, patting his British best friend's back lightly.

"And then *sniff sniff* h-he… he picked up the fucking phone and said 'Hey Baby' and then told that person *sniff* he just broke up with me and that everything was good! That sodding wanker!" Then once again, Arthur started to cry a whole river and hold that poor pillow against his face.

The Japanese man had no idea how to comfort Arthur. Not even the slightest… He had hoped that soon his Spanish roommate came home soon to help him out. But till then, he would have to improvise.

"It's aright Arthur. Just… stop thinking about Arfred-San."

The mention of the American's name made the Briton cry more and harder. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea… Where the hell was Antonio when you needed him!

Thinking of the freaking devil…

"Hola mis amigos!" Boasted the green eyed Spaniard as he opened the apartment door. Right behind him was his pouting boyfriend Lovino, who seemed a bit pissed off, but it was normal.

The cheery mood and smile of Antonio's almost immediately went away when he saw Kiku and his best friend on the couch.

"What happened to you, Arthur?" He asked in such a worried tone, quickly going over to the Brit's side and comforting him, ignoring his boyfriend completely.

Arthur didn't say anything but kept sobbing onto the pillow. Oh god, it was Antonio. While he didn't mind the Spaniard, he knew the man would pester him about what had happened. And the last thing he wanted to do now after he told Kiku his troubles was to repeat them to Antonio.

Kiku seemed to sense this and dragged his roommate on the other side to the room to quickly explain him the situation. The face on Antonio's face became utter anger with some annoyance in it.

"That puta pendejo!" Exclaimed the Spaniard after the Asian man explained to him everything Arthur had told him.

Lovino leaned into the conversation, managed to catch the majority of it, and scoffed. "Well that's some burger bastard."

The Englishman just didn't really care anymore. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die… and die quick so he wouldn't have to think of that damn hero wannabe of an ex. Finally he stopped crying and then looked up to see a small turtle in the hands of Antonio. It was so cute and it had this neutral look on its face.

"It's a turtle…" He managed to mutter.

The tan skinned man nodded and smiled. "Sí! His name is Toby and he's my tortuga. Do you want to hold him?"

He sniffed then after a while he held out his hands to receive the turtle onto his hands. The turtle gladly crawled onto his hands and nuzzled the Brit's hands a bit. It appeared Toby liked him making Arthur smile.

"He's so cute."

Antonio nodded. "Yes he is. So Arthur… what is that puto's name?"

Arthur frowned at the turtle. Did he seriously want to talk about that twit now? Well he knew eventually he'd have to so might as well get over with it than deal with the emotional pain later on.

"Alfred… Alfred fucking Jones."

He heard a gasp from in front of him so he looked up from the turtle to see who it was. There was Antonio and Lovino, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Whot wrong? Why are you two acting so bloody surprised?"

"Amigo… you said Alfred Jones? Alfred F. Jones, blonde hair, blue eyes, and he acts like a kid?"

Slowly the blonde man nodded and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes… why? Do you know him?"

"Sí… he's my friend's, Francis's, new boyfriend. I heard Alfred was dumping his limey of a boyfriend for him…"

Arthur's heart sunk and his eyes widened. So Alfred did leave him for somebody else… that bloody wanker! He no longer felt sadness or hurt towards his ex boyfriend but it was something he never felt so strongly for someone else before in his life. Hate and rage… After two fucking years of a great relationship! And he said he loved him! That liar! Arthur made so many sacrifices for the American during their time together and he'd given him everything, including his virginity! Arthur handed the turtle back to Antonio, in fear he's accidently hurt him.

Kiku and the rest of the people in the room noticed the change of mood in the Englishman and started to worry for his sake.

"Arthur… are you okay?" Asked his best friend.

Kiku received no response and instead saw the Brit quickly walking out of the door in a state of rage… Oh shit.

….

Arthur found himself walking in City Walk, snarling at every happy couple he passed by. Of course, this place was Date Central and he was bound to see at least a dozen of couples, more than half of them teenagers, holding hands and thinking they were in love. He would know of course… He was one of them at some point. In fact, the first year he and Alfred started dating they would often meet up here. They were just a variety of things you could do here. You could watch a movie, eat fast food or something a little fancier, and go shopping. Then Universal Studios Hollywood and the Gibson Amphitheatre was just next door, also 2 places they'd often go to.

He wondered why he had come here in the first place. This place reminded him way too much of Alfred… the Alfred Jones who loved music such as The Misfits and the Ramones and who had been trying to get the Brit to go out with him since they were both 15. He really had to stop thinking about him… At this point he really had no idea what were his current emotions toward the American.

He hated him and that was for sure, but the memories said something else. Oh were they all just illusions? Was it just a big show put up for the Brit so he could become Alfred's toy and be played with until he found someone else?

Arthur just shook his head and took a moment to breathe in and out. He sounded like a fucking teenager right now and he had to remind himself he was now 22 years old, not 17.

He looked around the area he was at and realised that he was in front of his and Alfred's favourite store to visit whenever they came to City Walk. _Strange things from out of this world and beyond _was its name. The Brit liked the store because of the classic and neat things you would sometimes find in there. He went in there just to look around and immediately his eye was caught by a comic book with a cover that reminded him of The Misfit's _Die, Die my Darling _cover art.

'Funny, looks almost exactly like it.' The Briton thought. The book itself was called _Chamber of Chills_ and it was issued back in September 1953. He was too afraid to even look at the price but he wouldn't buy it either way.

_Die, Die, Die my Darling, don't utter a single word._

_Die, Die, Die my Darling, just shut your pretty mouth._

_I'll be seeing you again._

_I'll be seeing you in hell._

That song started to play through Arthur's head and the lyrics started to piece themselves together.

_Don't cry to me oh baby!_

_Your future is an oblong box eh._

'Oblong box? Isn't that a coffin?'

_Don't cry to me oh baby!_

_You should have seen it ah-coming-on!_

'Seen what coming? Him killing her?'

_Don't cry to me oh baby!_

_Had to know it was in your power._

_Don't cry to me oh baby!_

_Dead end girl for a dead end guy!_

_Don't cry to me oh baby!_

_Now your life is draining on the floor!_

'Her life draining on the floor… I bet it must've been great to have seen that happening.'

_Die, Die, Die my Darling, don't utter a single word._

_Die, Die, Die my Darling, just shut your pretty mouth._

'Alfred's mouth is quite pretty… with his lips pink and all puckered, especially when he pouts or when he's upset…'

_I'll be seeing you again._

_I'll be seeing you in hell._

'I would be seeing him again… unfortunately. But in hell…?'

Arthur never did have thoughts many would consider evil or bad. In fact, he considered himself to be a very sane person. That was… until Jones had come into his life. He sucked up every bit of sanity he had and used it for his own benefits. The thought made the wheels on the Brit's head turn… Things would be so much better if his darling would just die and shut his pretty mouth. In fact, he'd look more beautiful that way… with his life slowly draining out of him onto the floor with a crimson red colour.

Arthur would definitely be seeing Alfred again… he'll be seeing him in hell.

…

Baby blue eyes fluttered opened and looked around quickly to see where in the hell was this place and what happened. The young man found himself tied down by rope onto a chair, immediately realising escape was nearly impossible. His breathing quicken as he started to panic.

"C-calm down Alfred… just, just calm down. Think. What happened?" He whispered to himself.

So the American was coming back to his apartment building after a date with Francis at that restaurant in Hollywood… He felt something prick him on his neck and he turned around to see what it was but that made him dizzy and fall onto the floor. And now he was here… a room that was empty, except for a table across from him that had a stereo, a very sharp knife, and a gun…

Okay, now was the perfect time to start freaking out. Alfred's breaths were uneven and short, as he looked around with a frightened look in his eyes.

"P-p-please! Help! Somebody help me!"

"Yelling is useless, love. You'd have to be as loud as a gun shot in order for somebody to be able to hear you."

The blonde turned to see his ex boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, smirking at him and wearing only a robe. So he was the one who had drugged him (assuming he did) and took him here. He certainly didn't take the Brit as the psycho type. Maybe this was a joke or some sort of revenge for breaking up with him. But why is there a gun and a knife in front of him? That was joke too… right?

"Artie! Did you do this to me?"

Arthur nodded and looked annoyed from being called that nickname. "It's Arthur, Darling. Don't be afraid."

Alfred gained an angry expression on his face as he struggled more against the rope that held him to the chair.

"Don't you fucking say that to me, you sick fuck! Jesus, Arthur! I only broke up with you! No need to get all Norman Bates on me now!"

A laugh echoed throughout the room and its source was the blonde man in the robe. He truly was insane now.

"No dear, that wasn't all you did to me."

The American stopped struggling and titled his head in confusion. What else had he done? He really was oblivious…

"You took away my sanity, you lied to me, and you took everything from me. I think that sounds about right, doesn't it Darling?"

That seemed to shut up the American quite well since he said nothing after that and kept his mouth shut. Alfred knew it was true… everything about it was entirely true. But still, it didn't mean Arthur was allowed to do this to him.

When he received no response, the Briton grinned and walked over to the table. He turned on the stereo and pressed play.

_If I cut off your arms and I cut your legs, would you still love me anyway?_

"Helena?" Asked Alfred quietly.

The British man nodded and turned back around to face his ex boyfriend. His hands travelled to the tie in front of his robe slowly. His fingers worked around the knot and once that was taken care of, his dropped the robe onto the floor, leaving him fully exposed in front of Alfred. One more time… just for the fun of it.

The American stared at the naked form of the Brit. Somewhere in his mind he thought this was indeed a joke and just a way to win his heart back using that sexy body he always admired. He admitted though that he missed seeing it.

A blush appeared over Arthur's face. "Do you like what you see?" He asked with an innocent tone in his voice.

The dirty blonde nodded. Damn, he was getting hard. So a little S&M sex didn't seem so bad now. But that knife and that gun still worried him…

The emerald eyed male made his way over to the other man, getting erect as well from the feeling of being nude. He recognised that face of appreciation on Alfred's face and he knew that his plans were working so far. But it also made him think a bit more lowly about him, knowing he'd cheat on his new boyfriend with an ex. Honestly, though, he didn't care right now. He wasn't going to be seeing Francis ever again after this night…

…..

"Oh fuck Arthur! Yeah baby! Ride me like that! Man, your ass is fucking tight and hot!"

Alfred, still tied up, enjoyed having the blonde Brit bouncing on his lap like the way they used to when they were together. His dick was buried deep inside Arthur's arse,

getting slicked by the wetness coming from the Briton's arsehole. He thought it was pretty hot though that Arthur was able to get wet like a woman. It was one of his favourite things about being with the Englishman. Sex with him was complete ecstasy. Maybe he should dump Francis and come back to the Brit. Nah, didn't seem very heroic of him.

Arthur moaned when the American's cock hit that specific spot within him that would send him to heaven, a place he'd never see now. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck tightly so he would be able to lift himself up and down since the blonde underneath him couldn't do the job for him.

"Oh shit! A-Alfred! Ah ah ah, mmm you make feel so good!"

He really did… which was another reason why he had come to love the American. He arched his head back from the pleasure and using one of his hands, he started to pinch and tease of his nipples, contributing to the moans he was spreading throughout the room.

He felt himself coming soon and he could feel the cock of the man beneath him start to twitch as well. He pressed his lips against Alfred's and entered his tongue within his mouth, only to be rejected and be pushed back into his own mouth by the other's tongue. He pulled back from the kiss and let out one loud and distinct moan as he came between the chests of his and Alfred's. A few more thrusts and Alfred came as well, arching his back and moaning Arthur's name in satisfaction.

The Brit leaned against the other man in exhaustion, with his dick still inside him. He needed this badly… when was the last time Alfred and him had done something like this? Now that he thought about… months really. The thought started to anger the British man but he knew he shouldn't take out his anger on the American yet. The time for that was coming pretty soon. So he lifted himself up and slowly got off the chair. Semen started to trail down his legs, an uncomfortable feeling Arthur extremely hated and the reason why he pressured Alfred to always wear a condom when they were together.

Alfred breathed in hardly and looked at his ex boyfriend's body with appreciation. Despite all the partners he's had within the past 5 years, Arthur was the best out of all of them. He never disappointed and always got the job done. Guilt started to form within the American's mind as he thought about what happened. Maybe he should go back to Arthur and apologise to him for cheating throughout the time they were a couple. And it seemed the Brit would take him back gladly. Francis was starting to get boring anyway.

The Briton made his way back to the table, limping, and changed the song on the stereo to _Die, Die my Darling_. He grabbed the knife and carefully slid his finger against the sharp edges. Blood started to drip from his index finger and this caused the Brit to smirk.

"Die… die… die my Darling." He whispered to himself as he turned around to Alfred, smiling.

The dirty blonde's eyes widened and he gained a scared face. "Hey b-babe, this is a joke, right? Because if it is, I think you made your point and y-you've fooled me." He laughed nervously.

Still smiling, Arthur shook his head. "No Darling, it isn't a joke. Don't utter a single word."

Alfred's heart started to beat like a frightened little rabbit's and his breathing started to go in an uneven rhythm that most people would recognise as panic. Oh god, he was scared. No, Arthur wouldn't kill him! He didn't have the guts to do it!

Slowly, the blonde walked over to his trembling ex boyfriend and chuckled at his reaction. It was absolutely perfect. The sight of Alfred actually being afraid and fearing for his life was delightful and one he would definitely be savouring. He lifted the knife up and held it like those killers in the horror movies. The blue eyed man started to cry and beg.

"P-p-please Arthur! I p-promise I won't hurt to y-you anymore!"

"Shh… don't cry to me baby. Your future is now in an oblong box. You should have seen it coming, Darling. Now… apologise and confess to all of the things you've done to harm me."

Alfred gulped and nodded quickly. "Okay… I-I've been cheating on you, ever since our t-t-third year of d-dating! I've lied t-t-to you about a l-lot of things! Like that time I-I said I had tickets to s-s-s-see 30 Seconds to M-mars… I f-faked getting sick so we w-w-wouldn't have to go. A-and… please forgive me Arthur!"

He was sobbing and choking on his own tears, now regretting what he had done to get himself in this position. Arthur said nothing and soon that smile disappeared and was replaced with anger.

"Tell me you love me. Look into my eyes and say it."

Alfred sniffed and attempted to do it. "I-I-I l-love… Oh I can't fucking do it! You're a psycho! How the fuck can I love you! Let me go now!"

Arthur gritted his teeth and lounged towards Alfred, making his first stab in the middle of his chest. Blood splattered onto the floor and on his face and it was accompanied by a loud and painful scream. The Briton breathed quickly, his eyes widened and shocked from what he had done. His licked his lips unconsciously and smiled once more. It was delicious. He lifted the knife again and made another jab but this time at Alfred's throat. More blood spilt from there and no scream came from the man underneath him, for his vocal cords had been cut off already.

"Yes Darling… just shut your pretty mouth," He looked over onto the floor and saw all the blood that had come out of Alfred's body. His life was draining onto the floor now and soon all of it would be there.

Alfred attempted to breathe but he couldn't. His airwaves had been caught off as well and all he could do was stare back at the man who was murdering him. That red stuff started to come out of his mouth as he coughed. Just a lot of blood… he was going to die tonight.

Another stab was made and this time at the stomach. Then another on the shoulder, the other shoulder, and back to his chest. This warm crimson liquid was delicious and amazing to see. Arthur had to have more of it. He knew that by now Alfred was already dead and he was just kicking the dead horse, but he bloody deserved this. He kept stabbing onto the lifeless body until he practically started to have the American's guts spilling out, literally.

He stopped stabbing, throwing the knife onto the side and staring down at Alfred's corpse. He eyes were still open, droopy looking. His head was titled to the side as his mouth kept spilling out blood. It was truly a gorgeous sight. Arthur smiled and licked the blood that he had in his hand. His body was completely bathed in it, some of it already starting to dry up.

There was nothing left to do except for one thing. He headed over back to the table, ignoring the stereo that was still playing _Die, Die my Darling_. He grabbed the gun and made sure it had bullets in it.

He clicked it then prepared it. He held the gun against his head and shed one last tear for this world and Alfred as he pulled the trigger.

"I'll be seeing you in hell, Alfred."

BANG!

…

Two bodies were found in an empty house in North Hollywood. Neighbours called in the police after hearing a gun shot and immediately when arriving at the scene they were found.

One was identified as Arthur Kirkland, student at UCLA and a British citizen. A bullet was found in his head, the cause of his death. He was found naked on the floor, covered in the blood of the other body.

The other was Alfred F. Jones, also a student at UCLA and ex boyfriend of Arthur Kirkland. He had been stabbed multiple times. Around the 3rd time of being pierced, he was already dead.

It was a murder suicide. Alfred broke up with Arthur, making him highly upset and caused the British man to kidnap Alfred. It appeared they had sexual relationships right before the murder occurred, the proof being that Alfred's penis was still out of his trousers and semen was found in Arthur's body.

The stereo also found in the room played _Die, Die my Darling _by the Misfits and was in repetition when both bodies were discovered.

It was a simple case to solve and an unfortunate one for that matter.

* * *

**How'd I do? This is the first ever horror type of thing I've ever done so please have mercy on me. I recommend hearing both versions of the song, the original from The Misfits and the cover by Metallica. **

**Well thank you all to whoever reads this **

***I may have no gotten the name of the store I mentioned in the story correct. I apologise though to anyone who works there.**


End file.
